


Let Me Out

by Newestnewgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newestnewgirl/pseuds/Newestnewgirl
Summary: Reader is Fury's secret daughter who starts going to SHIELD academy. Carol takes you under her wing.  Chaos pursues.





	1. Glass Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This actually has a plot (wow go me) and will hopefully be more than the parts I post tonight but it's not unlikely I'll write for like two more hours tonight and then never look at this again (sigh). There are some OC's but they won't be in it much more than a scene or two every chapter or so

“What is this about, Fury?” Asked Wanda, curious, as she stepped into the clean, modern conference room at the Triskelion. This was the first time you had ever seen her. She was pretty and tall and you could feel her powers with yours, even though that wasn’t really how it works. It was more like everyone knew she was probably the strongest, so she was subtly in charge, even if she didn’t mean to be.

  
“Well I’ll tell you when everyone gets here. Stark. He’s always late” He responded under his breath and put his hand on the top of the back of your leather chair so you would stop spinning. No matter how many other agents you had met and trained with, nothing was quite the same as the Avengers who kept trickling in, as if time and deadlines didn’t apply to them. Wanda's eyes found you when everyone sat down. She sized you up, not in a romantic or flirty way, but in a risk assessment way. She also probably read your mind and backed off after that. Or at least, that's what you hoped.

  
“Who’s this kid, Fury?” Carol asked and turned to you, extending her hand as she had been taught was proper manners here in America. You shook it even though it frightened you.

  
“This kid is my daughter.” Your dad said with command of the room.

  
“But she’s not Black” Thor said and everyone looked at him, causing him to recoil in embarrassment when he realized what he said was rude.

  
“She’s adopted.”

  
“How come we never knew about this?” Steve asked, furrowing his brow in a concerned way. Did he not trust your father?

  
“Because she’s still a child.”

  
“Then why introduce us now?” This time it was Bruce’s turn to chime in, attempting to put all the pieces together in his brilliant mind.

  
“Because you need another team member. And because I decided it was time” He answered. “No more questions. She will get a room at the compound and if she proves worthy a place on the team. I will be going to space for the next year. With Coulson and his team”

  
You had already known this, but it still hurt to hear out loud. You felt like he was abandoning you for the most important and stressful year. Junior year is when you learn to drive, go to prom, and sneak out of the house to parties and stuff. But, you also knew from when Fury took you in that sixteen is when the enhanced cadet portion of the school started, and to become who you’re supposed to, you had to attend.

  
You didn’t pay attention for the rest of the hour long meeting, because it wasn’t new information to you. For the last year or so you had spent dinner going over every single mundane detail about how to behave and where and when to train and this and that. You felt ready. You were ready.

In the compound, Carol showed you to your room. You knew she had volunteered for this because you had seen the texts Fury had left lying around. Although you knew he did that on purpose, so you would have time to prepare but not discuss it. “So here it is” She said and set one of your bags down (which you told her she didn’t need to carry but she just left with it). You stepped into the room. It wasn’t too big or too small. It had pretty built in bookshelves on one wall and then two doors on the other (which you knew was the closet and bathroom from stolen compound blueprints). The bed was nice but plain. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” Carol said and started to walk away. She popped her head back to tell you dinner was at seven.

  
This will be okay. You’ll miss your dad but besides preparing you for this he wasn’t super present all the time. And that was okay. You understood. He has important Director of SHIELD duties to attend to and as long as you had a roof over your head and food to eat you were happy. You were more than happy. Not to mention eternally grateful.

  
Flopping on the bed, your phone lit up. It was a text from Amanda. “How’s boarding school? Call me?”

  
You had told everyone you knew you were going to boarding school. Well except Amanda because she already knew about your powers and you past and you know everything there is to know about her, so this whole probably-becoming-an-Avenger thing seemed like no biggie. And now she’s making fun of you for it.  
She picked up after the second ring. “Tell me EVERYTHING” She said and you did.

  
“So when can I come see you?” She asked. You put her on speaker so you could lie on your bed on your stomach and pick at the fringe on the accent pillows you knew Fury picked out to make this space feel more like your room. Well, this was your room now. Like some throw pillows will make up for this shit, you thought to yourself.

  
“Hm someone's eager” You said teasing.

  
“It's not my fault I find being an Avenger incredibly sexy” She responded.

  
“I told you, babe, I’m not an Avenger” You said with underlying pleading tones. To anyone else it would have sounded like you didn’t want to get your hopes up, or too far ahead of yourself, but Amanda knew you. She knew you didn’t know if this is what you wanted yet. But there’s only one way to find out.

  
“Yet.” She said back. This was probably the best course of action, trying to convince you it was a good thing to do this disguised as sexy banter. There was a knock at your door and you looked over your shoulder to see who it was.

  
“Coming to dinner?” Carol asked, leaning against the doorframe. “I see you got a lot of packing done” The media was right, Carol is sarcastic. You hadn’t touched any of your bags or boxes since you got here.

  
“Amanda I need to go” You said into the phone and put it to your ear in a bad attempt to remind Carol that you were having a private conversation and to forget anything she thought she heard. “I love you too” you responded and hung up.

  
In the halls, both you and Carol were a little on edge. It was weird being around someone as powerful as her, but all of the Avengers were like that. It would be an adjustment but it wasn’t like you hadn’t adjusted before.

  
“So who were you talking to?”

  
“Amanda”

  
“And who is that,” Carol asked again in an attempts to be friendly but she had a certain smugness about her that told you she was testing you. And you had no idea what the right answer was. There was more silence before she added to the question. “You know, if you don’t mind me asking”

  
“She’s my girlfriend” You responded. There was some more awkward silence. How long are the halls here?

  
Finally in the dining room, you took the only left open seat after Carol took her chair next to Thor. Wedged in between Steve and Wanda, you reached for the peas. The occasional chatter was wafting around the room and you answered some questions about where you were from, what powers you had, and what you liked. Luckily, Carol didn’t bring up who you liked. Fury had really put you in an awkward place with this one. Darn him.

  
The next day you got dressed for your first day of Academy. When you closed the door to your room there were clothes strewn about everywhere. You had to find the right outfit for the first day. You felt stupid thinking that, because normally the start of school never mattered to you. You had your group of great friends and you had Amanda and you were okay with that. But now it was different. You would be referred to as Agent Fury because that was your name and then everyone would know. Back at home if someone made the connection between you and Nick Fury then they either wouldn’t bring it up or you would just shrug it off as a coincidence. Here there was no avoiding it.

  
As soon as you turned around from the door, you saw Carol leaning against the wall, seemingly waiting for you.  
“You know for a spy, you’re not very good at hiding your surprise. Or scanning your surroundings” She said, taunting you. You thought this was a good sign, because she was comfortable enough to tease you, but you didn’t like to be teased in the first place, so it was agitating.

  
“Well that's why I’m going to the academy” You responded and tried your best to smile. Without a mirror you knew it was tight and forced. Anyone could tell. Even a rock. “To learn”

  
“Need an escort?” She asked and started to walk with you. It was like when people asked to hug you while simultaneously wrapping their arms around your waist. Does no one understand boundaries anymore?

  
“No” You answered but she didn’t fall behind. “But I can’t stop you”

  
“You know, Fury asked me to look out for you”

  
“Why, because I’m some sort of weak kid? I lived for almost a year on my own. When I was eight” You responded, salty.

  
“No. Because he said you need a support system and he can’t give that to you in space. Well, I know he can’t really give it to you as an emotionally present father on Earth either, so I thought I would be the next best option” She answered smoothly. You wondered if she had rehearsed this earlier. If she thought you were so predictable that she could practice answers for questions you hadn’t even asked yet. You said nothing. “I know you need a support system because thats a very human thing to need, and I was once a human, you know”

  
“What makes you think you’re qualified?” You asked, because if she was here and she wasn’t going to shut up -- which seemed very out of character from all the forms and reports you had read in preparation -- you might as well ask useful questions and collect more data on them.

  
“Well I had a really good friend who doesn’t live here and she had a daughter who we” She paused in both her step and sentence. You didn’t stop. If she wanted to leave you hanging, that was her problem, not yours. But you were interested where she would take it. From the flannel and the boots and the baseball cap and the rolled jeans she was definitely not straight, but you didn’t know her well enough to tell if she was going to admit that to you or not. Only over your dead body would you let anyone know you were starting to appreciate the forced companionship and almost a sisterly friendship started between you. “We raised her together, well until I had to space travel, but I um. I consider her my daughter too.”

  
“Why don’t they live here?” You asked her. You put your hands in your pockets (thumbs through the belt loops) and looked down. If you had learned anything from the summer reading that was assigned, this body language meant you were either shy, embarrassed, or gay (but the last one wasn’t covered in the material). “Or why don’t you live with them and commute?”

  
“They like it out there, and I like it in here”

  
“Why don’t you like it together?” You asked her again, but you were at the front of the enhanced academy division building. She opened the door for you and you were hit by a blast of cold air that made the hair on your arms stick up a little with goose bumps. Carol let the heavy glass door fall into place behind you, and you were on your own once again with no meaningful questions answered.


	2. 051621

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of Let Me Out. Reader starts her training only to be abruptly surprised. Chaos ensues.

The locker room on the second floor of the Academy wasn’t like any of the other locker rooms you had been in before. The ground wasn’t sticky with water, urine, and mushy toilet paper. The air didn’t smell like body odor and a thousand unflushed toilets. You set your training bag down in the locker assigned to you according to the paper on the wall and walked right into another cadet. 

“Pardon me” You said and tried to brush by her but she reached for your wrist and caught it. She also caught your gaze. 

“I’m-” She started but was interrupted by a blaring overhead alarm. 

“Looks like we should go” 

“But where?” 

You showed her the way to the sparring area, where each morning's warm ups would take place. Although this was the first time you were physically in the building, you had studied the blueprints and a three dimensional model and knew it like the back of your hand, blindfolded too. Fury always said that you had to learn where you were by heart so you can’t get trapped or kidnapped, but this whole situation felt a little too claustrophobic for you. 

You stood in the middle of the group of eight new recruits. This was certainly a small class. Maria Hill stood at the front, yapping some intimidating introduction speech that you also knew by heart. The best way for you to succeed is to prepare. It had been your motto throughout the earlier stages of high school and proved true through the tests, so it might as well apply to everything else you ever do. Plus you had known Maria as long as you had known Fury. She was actually the one who had caught you stealing from them, and you were lucky enough the first time someone actually noticed you pickpocketing they took you in. Many of your friends hadn’t been so lucky. 

“This is the enhanced program so the training will be enhanced. You’ll spar with and without powers and then we’ll add weapons and target practice. You will also learn how to scan a room, steal intel from someone, and how to clean up the scene while escaping unnoticed. Trauma surgery and emergency medicine are also required. And because this is technically still a school you will learn core subjects with assessments.” She was looking at each cadet individually and nodded when she got to you. This was off to a great start. “Power demos are first. We have all of your complete files and all the resources you need to use yours.”

Agent Hill directed the group towards the sparring ring that was up in the corner. It was different from the others. The blonde girl from earlier went up and leaned against it. It was definitely squishier than any of the others that you had spared on before. Like memory foam. 

“Agent Fury, you’re up first'' Maria said and opened the cords on the side so you could stand in the ring. She handed you a glass of water. “Just bring it out, swirl it around, and put it back.” 

Simple. This was simple. This was actually the first thing you ever taught yourself. Just swirl it around. That's all you have to do. You never had a problem with shaky hands, but the glass just wouldn’t keep still. The water trembled and lapped at the sides. With your other, you swished and flicked your wrist, drawing it up as if pulling the water by a string. But nothing happened. The water just kept shaking. 

“Is that what it's supposed to do?” One of the boys in the back snickered, and you shot him the death glare before you knew it had even happened. Instead of shutting him up (which was normally what happened), he was encouraged to laugh louder. You switched hands and tried again. Still nothing. Shit. 

You wanted to run. To just drop the glass on the soft mattress and run away crying and call Amanda and tell her everything and go back to your old bedroom and be held by Amanda who strokes your hair and calms you down. Why isn’t it working? You have done great things. You parted lakes, moved clouds, and froze ice statues for fun all the time, but the first time you actually needed to show people your powers they went away? What kind of twisted trick was this? 

“You need to leave right now” You heard. It was like the voice in your head except it wasn’t your voice. You had never heard this voice before. God? You thought. But no, you didn’t believe in God. “I told you to leave” 

“I need to go” You told Maria and handed her the glass with gusto. A little fell out and you flicked your finger up out of habit but it didn’t move. Well, there’ll just be a puddle someone will just have to deal with, you thought to yourself. 

You found yourself on the ground of a bathroom stall in the locker room moments later, forgetting everything about how you just got here. Your brain went from painfully empty to full of questions. Whose voice was that? How did you hear it? Did anyone else hear that? Why did it tell you to leave? Was someone going to come collect you or something? This was too freaky. 

This was really scary. You are scared. Like legit cry for your dad scared. But he was quarantined for space. Although, thinking about it more, you knew he was quarantined somewhere and someone on this campus could take him to you. Even if Maria was busy today, all you needed to do was flash your badge with “Y/n Fury” on it in big bold letters and practically any restrictions melted away. 

You had to ground yourself before you could take your back off the cold tile wall of the bathroom. Nothing was scarier than not knowing what was behind you. If only you were given a 360 degree view from the Goddess instead of useless waterbending. The ground was a relief against your sweaty palms. You tried to take a good few deep breaths before you stood up and started walking. 

“Carol!” You said when she showed up at the front desk a couple minutes later. If she was in the boarding compound earlier than she definitely ran or flew or did whatever she does because it took you way longer to get here together this morning. 

“Did you bring it?” You asked her in a hushed whisper. She nodded and gave you a look that asked if you were sure. You took a step closer to her and a simple nod is all it took to convince her to continue on. She talked to the woman at the desk. “I need to speak to whoever is in charge of Fury’s location” 

“I’m sorry but I’m not allowed to disclose that information, Agent Danvers, it’s not even something I can look up on this database” The lower level agent responded. She was obviously someone with a family connection to SHIELD who couldn’t pull her weight when training came around. She reminded you of yourself. Is this what would become of you when you flunked out of the enhanced program? This only gets worse and worse from here on out, you thought to yourself but Carol dragged you along by the elbow when she started walking. You had checked out for the entirety of their conversation, but somehow Carol had your badge and you had a sneaking suspicion that you had given it to her. Weird. 

Then you were getting onto a helicopter and heard the voice again. “Watch you back” He said with a smirk. Although you couldn’t see this person you knew it was a he and he was having fun playing these mind games with you. 

“Give me the gun” You asked Carol once you were seated on the chopper. 

“What? Why? You can’t shoot things in here” She said but started to reach for it. “Are you even trained?” 

“Do you think Fury would have let me live this long without proper target training?” You asked her back, trying to appear as normal as physically possible even though you felt like everything was falling in on itself. By this point you wouldn't even be surprised if this chopper headed straight down to the ocean you were flying above. Deep down you knew that Carol would never let that happen. That even in jeans and a nice t-shirt she wouldn’t hesitate to save you. She handed you the gun.   
“Thanks” You said and looked out the window, tracing lines over your thigh like you had done many times before. You felt Carol's concerned eyes examining you. Probably matching your posture to different places in the body language chart SHIELD gives out. 

“Whatever you need to talk to him about I’m sure he’ll help” Carol said at your side as you were screened into a weird cave on the side of a rock in the middle of the ocean. The wind slapped at your faces as the oceans waves groped for your ankles. You gripped your gun tighter than you thought would be possible.   
In the hall you saw him lying peacefully on his back, arms by his sides, sleeping in one of the two acceptable positions to sleep in. You hadn’t listened to those rules though, because they were nonsense and Fury had taught you that nonsense rules didn’t need to be followed, and rules in general were meant to be broken. That as long as your actions were balanced, so was the universe. Like you could kill to protect more people from possible harm. It had taken you a while to wrap your head around that one, and luckily you didn’t have anything to do with it yet, but you knew the day would come soon and nothing you could ever do would prepare you for it. 

You knocked on the glass in an attempt to wake him up but he’s as thick of a sleeper as ever. The room was probably pretty sound resistant per his request, so it was unlikely that he could even hear you. But that just made you angrier. Who leaves her daughter at the moment she will need a father most to go to space? When people are already there, doing things for him! It's absolutely ridiculous! You balled your fists and pounded them at the window. It barely rattled. You did this again and again until it rattled enough for you to be satisfied. The knuckles of your hands burned from repeated contact, and your head hurt with dehydration. Carol was standing off in the corner politely pretending not to notice the whole commotion. 

“I’m ready to leave” You said but then you heard the voice again. 

“Not. Yet” It said firmly. You were scared to disobey it, but you were more scared of the person you would turn into if you stayed. How could your father leave you when he knew very much that you were probably hurting. How could he pretend that it was just okay? What reasoning did he use this time to justify his unconventional actions?

“Well, I’m going!” You said out loud, well more like yelled. 

“I wasn’t protesting?” Carol said slowly and confused. You just shook your head. She wouldn’t understand. 

“And I wasn’t talking to you” You said with the same fervor as the voice in your head and left the cave in a huff. You were so busy trying to leave and disobey the voice that you didn’t notice a sticky note synthesize inside the window. On it was red lettering in a handwriting neither you or your father had seen before: Let me out. 051621


End file.
